


Her

by Inurshuh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bickering like a married couple, F/M, Jealousy, Telenovela Inspired, Tumblr Prompt, definitely not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: Before she can even help it, she’s out of her chair. She needs to get OUT of here. She’s stuttering as she points her finger at Zoro, still blissfully unaware, “H-H-HOW DARE YOU RORONOA ZORO. HOW DARE YOU! You d-d-don’t even CARE. How much of an asshole can you be? And then you bring her HERE? Seriously? Of all the Goddamn places? Seriously? I don’t know why I expected more from a filthy, dirty pirate!”OR Tashigi isn't having the best day and Roronoa Zoro just isn't helping.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: ZoTash prompts





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the Tumblr Prompt (#zotashprompts) "PROMPT: OPEN SEA / JEALOUSY / TELENOVELA / OP"  
> As always, I don't own One Piece *bows down to Oda* - Definitely post time-skip/ Punk Hazard / OOC goodness - Enjoy!

She really didn’t need this to be happening. It’s been a long day.

She’s not really sure how she ended up here- stranded at sea with a barely functioning ship, “Suuuuper Ship!” Franky’s voice distantly echoes in, a boisterous crew with a Captain currently plotting the best way to go hunting for more Sea Kings because one isn’t going to be enough, and she’s pretty sure that Akainu is sailing close by waiting for his chance to strike Luffy, Akainu doesn’t forget defeats only victories, and none of this is as bad as being stuck through all of this with him.

HIM is none other than Roronoa Zoro, the green-haired, 3-sword wielding, holier than thou swordsman that grated on every one of her single nerves and had once or twice almost convinced Tashigi murder wasn’t so bad; it was even justified sometimes, was just sitting there.

Laidback and cradling HER in his arms like It. Was. No. Big. Deal.

The kitchen is warm and the hum of constant activity and conversation, so easy going and happy, would have been enough to keep her entertained. Normally.  
But you can’t help but stare at him, staring off into space with a bored, glazed look in his eyes like he had any right to be BORED the distance the storm raging outside as the boat is beat by constant waves, the table laid out with an assortment of delicious-looking dishes, Strawhat, and his crew talking or arguing? She really can’t tell about who would win in a fight- Shanks or Raleigh? and she’s amazed at how calm everyone is.

Considering what had JUST happened, right under their noses.

She peeks at him again as he continues to look out into the sea because the sea is just SO entertaining and suddenly he reclines backward, settling into a more comfortable position and his hands start to play with HER hair. She is quiet, content, curled to his chest and Tashigi has never known such jealousy before, a foreign emotion and she’s not quite sure what to make of it. That just be me… Zoro continues to softly play with her goddamn hair and closes his eye, his face relaxed and she looks so happy, almost like a Queen sitting on her throne. It would have been a beautiful sight- if her heart wasn’t jumping into her throat and it should have been me just keeps jumbling around in her head.

Before she can even help it, she’s out of her chair. She needs to get OUT of here. She’s stuttering as she points her finger at Zoro, still blissfully unaware, “H-H-HOW DARE YOU RORONOA ZORO. HOW DARE YOU! You d-d-don’t even CARE. How much of an asshole can you be? And then you bring her HERE? Seriously? Of all the Goddamn places? Seriously? I don’t know why I expected more from a filthy, dirty pirate!”

Of course, she’d make a grand exit- and she does, falling over her feet and face planting into Sanji’s side, intercepting inadvertently not realizing he had been coming to her aid. She’s blushing as she mutters, “S-sorry Sanji-san..”

Zoro doesn’t miss a beat, yelling out “Oi, woman, are you still mad? You had your chance- I mean SHIT what do you want from ME“, his eye still closed and his hand still playing in her hair, his hands now making soothing motions down her back as if she’s not the one ruining someone’s life right now.  
He doesn’t get another word in as she whirls around, already yelling before she stumbles again and Sanji is there to catch her fall again and Zoro’s just sitting there, eye closed and hair stroking HER hair STILL and she’s running out of the room.

Again. But this time without falling.

She misses the moment his eye opens, but then again that doesn’t matter- he has HER.

About an hour has passed before he comes outside, boots heavy against the wood planks of the Thousand Sunny’s deck, a heavy presence at her back that prickles at the back of her consciousness and she can’t help but the sniffle as she turns and sees her in his arms.

She can’t help the tears that start to prickle at the corners of her eyes but she wouldn’t let them fall, he doesn’t deserve them as she bows her head slightly and Zoro’s just smirks, looking down at her, before he’s forcing her into her arms.

She gasps and looks up sharply, mouth clamping shut as she glares at him.

But she can’t help it- not as she gets settled close, the vibration from her instant purr a soothing melody as Tashigi looks at Zoro’s face, and she’s not surprised when he smugly says, “Told you you’d like the cat.”

Tashigi scowls, eyes narrow in frustration juuuust a little as she admits, “… Yes.”

Zoro continues to stare at her and she follows up with quietly, “… I might have overreacted” Zoro snorts and she quickly continues “… but you really didn’t have to “Captain Glasses”! I couldn’t like her on principle!”

“THAT’S NOT A GOOD REASON TO GET THIS MAD! YOU’VE BEEN MADE ALL DAY!”

“WELL I’M SORRY THAT I’M A WOMAN AND YOU JUST CAUGHT ME AT A VERY UNFORTUNATE TIME OF THE MONTH!”

Zoro’s mouth drops and she can’t help but take in how COMICAL he looks as he frantically searches around to see if anyone else was out there. His eye wide he just continues to stare at her like she’s grown a third head. Is that... Is that... Is he BLUSHING?

They continue to bicker, the cat settling into Tashigi’s chest, her paws playing with the loose strands of her long hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> And OF COUSE, don't forget to join the cult. We're super fucking rad.  
> [Zotash Discord](https://discord.gg/FYxvjb).


End file.
